


Возвращенка

by Ruta_Penta



Category: Panic Room: House of Secrets
Genre: Clairvoyance, Curses, Gen, Mini, Mysticism, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruta_Penta/pseuds/Ruta_Penta
Summary: После снятия проклятия Перо возвращается на родину и пытается понять, что делать дальше.





	Возвращенка

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон; AU

В кабинете истории было очень много света. Шторы сняли для стирки, окна вымыли. Сколько она здесь не была, три года?  
Одно окно было открыто. Не только свет, - голоса людей и птиц, шум проезжающих время от времени машин, чуть слышный шорох листвы заполняли кабинет, он будто продолжался на улице, сливался с наружным пространством. Ася смотрела, как течёт внутрь жёлтый свет, белый свет, зеленоватый, а в лучах пляшут редкие пылинки. Чуть-чуть пахло красками и разбавителями, слабее, чем на нижних этажах, а больше не пахло ничем. Не было запахов химикатов, газов и лекарств, не воняло плесенью, кровью и прелым мясом, слежавшимися вещами... и слежавшимися временем. И это было хорошо.  
\- В институт поступила? - спросила Алевтина Григорьевна, глядя, будто задавала вопрос на экзамене.  
\- Нет, - Ася помолчала, натягивая на пальцы эти смешные гетры для рук, или как там они называются. - Я ездила работать. В Британию. По хозяйству.  
Холщовая сумка будто стала весить больше, лямка надавила на плечо.  
Алевтина Григорьевна, кажется, удивилась.  
\- Да-а? И как в Британии?  
Все так спрашивают. И послушно повторяют за Асей: «в Британии», не в Англии, хотя она была только...  
\- … в Эссексе. И в Лондоне, конечно. Заехала в Оксфорд. Там... интересно.  
Ася опять замолчала, поправляя нарукавники. Или митенки, - как они там называются на самом деле.  
\- Много заработала?  
\- Не очень.  
Так надо отвечать всегда, иначе люди расстраиваются. А, если сказать: «Мало», - слишком противно радуются.  
В лицей она зашла, когда её бывшая группа отправилась на пленэр далеко за город — добирать этюды для просмотра. Ася прошла в двери за незнакомыми студентами: три девушки и парень волокли огромные планшеты, испачканные тушью и гуашью, и парень чуть не застрял в дверях. Наверное, новые дизайнеры, первый или второй курс: пёстрые, яркие; у девушек — дреды и расточки, у парня — дестрой на голове. Чем фиксировал, интересно?  
Парень смешно надувался, когда проталкивал в двери планшет, сверлил дверь взглядом из-под чёрных сосулек волос, наконец, протиснулся в дверь под смех девчонок. Ася зашла следом, вахтёрша не обратила на неё внимания. Подумаешь, ещё одна пёстрая хиппушка.  
В вестибюле оказалось не так много народа. Несколько студентов с этюдами сидели на креслах, придерживая на отлёте сырые работы. Кто-то пробегал по коридорам в актовый зал и в туалет. Кажется, в лицее ничего не изменилось: те же расшатанные кресла, тот же навесной потолок в коридорах и весенние потёки на стенах лестничной клетки, те же гомонящие хиппи и гранжи, по уши в краске, клее и грифельной пыли.  
Ася поднялась вместе с дизайнерами по лестнице, стараясь не касаться перил. По привычке перепрыгнула выщербленную ступеньку. Плюнула с досады: школа дома Фоллов, чтоб ей. Интересно, Джек в своём универе тоже будет прыгать через ступеньки?  
Алевтина Григорьевна, руководительница её группы, была у себя. Ася думала, её не узнают: она проучилась всего полтора семестра, носилась по коридорам, как угорелая. Раньше она всегда куда-то бежала, суетилась. Опаздывала. Сейчас спешить некуда.  
\- Снова к нам не надумала?  
Алевтина Григорьевна смотрела на Асю так, будто заранее знала ответ.  
\- Пока не знаю.  
Преподавательницы английского в этот день не было. К лучшему — пришлось бы с ней разговаривать, а долго разговаривать Ася не хотела, ни о Британии, ни о чём другом. Ей хотелось заглянуть в аудитории на втором этаже, просто вспомнить, как это: учиться здесь. Она заглянула, толкнув приоткрытую дверь ребром ладони, полюбовалась на лес пустых мольбертов: все ушли на пленэр. Кроме трёх замученных студентов вокруг натюрморта с грубым треснувшим кувшином. Драпировки были умилительно бедные, линялые, с ярко-синими отпечатками пальцев. Интересно, у кого может быть синяя кровь?  
Развернувшись, Ася едва не столкнулась с... Ириной? Светланой? Да, Светланой Петровной. Она вела в группе рисунок; тоже бегала по коридорам, как маленькая пёстрая молния. И сейчас носится: набежала на бывшую ученицу, встряхнула кудряшками, смерила взглядом.  
\- Рисуешь сейчас?  
\- Иногда. Абстрактное. Декоративное. Кельтская плетёнка.  
Светлана Петровна посмотрела на Асю, сквозь Асю.  
\- Дурью маешься. Тебе академическим рисунком надо заниматься. Восстанавливаться будешь?  
Странно. Они три года назад в один голос твердили, что Асю непременно отчислят; девочкам с такими убогими работами места нет в славных стенах лицея. Но почему бы не начать сначала?  
Она пожала плечами.  
\- Я подумаю.  
Вниз Ася спускалась, нарочно задевая подолом перила, размахивая сумкой, подпрыгивая и притопывая на каждой ступеньке.  
На площадке между этажами давешние дизайнеры спорили с мальчиком в ядовито-зелёной футболке. Ася услышала: «фотошоп», «хай-тек» и «классический стиль».  
\- Ты знаешь, что у тебя графит на носу? - спросил зелёный. Парень с дестроем нахохлился, как птенец, и взялся оттирать пятно с длинного носа.  
Навстречу поднимались девушки в траурных одеждах — студентки факультета живописи, уставшие от пестроты холстов и палитр. Одна смерила многоцветную Асю снисходительным взглядом. До снисходительно-высокомерного взгляда мадам Линнет этому было очень далеко.

Деревья у лицея давали густую фиолетово-синюю тень, солнце раскрашивало жёлтым всё, до чего могло дотянуться. За дорогой, тянувшейся вдоль лицея, выглядывали из-за высоких заборов крыши ухоженных частных домов, верхушки молодых слив и лапы одинокой худой ёлки. Меджу лицеем и домами сплошной двойной чертой — пыльные трубы теплоцентрали, проложенные поверху гениями градостроительства, и дорога, сплошь из ям, рытвин и пыли. Маленький город, знакомый, будто бы родной и совершенно чужой. Когда-то он казался сказочным по сравнению с тем унылым промцентром, где Ася жила школьницей. Там легко было забыть всё, представить, что не было никакой Британии, не было дома Фолла и его потусторонних обитателей. Дженни приснилась, Аластриона приснилась; даже предыдущие путешествия и приключения — сон, ничего более. И никакого откровения о будущем тем более не было.  
Ася не собиралась забывать ничего. Она знала, какой могла бы стать, непременно бы стала, вернись она в старую квартиру, и как пошла бы её жизнь, останься она здесь, среди перемешанных частных домов и девятиэтажек, старых церквей, киосков-однодневок и наивных рекламных плакатов. И, если уж честно, среди преподавателей старой закалки и студентов-художников, устроивших гонку на выживание в профессии. С самого начала основы ремесла Асе были нужны, а место в ордене суровых последователей реализма — нет. Если честно, провинциальный андеграунд с культовыми фильмами, безумными плакатами, линеарными рисунками, затрёпанным выпуском Rolling Stone под мышкой и БГ в плеере утомил её не меньше.  
Она хотела рисовать своих воображаемых друзей, только и всего. Возможно, думала Ася два года назад, нужно написать и нарисовать свою сказку. Но сейчас, после всего, что случилось с ней в доме Фолла, все старые сюжеты казались фальшивыми, персонажи — мертвее призраков. История проклятия Аластрионы и Виллема — вот что стоит книги. Но кому о ней расскажешь? Если кто-то отбросит сверхъестественное, сопоставит и проверит факты, бывшие пленники дома отправятся в тюрьму. Ася настаивала, и будет настаивать: нести наказание за войну далёких предков и ролевые игры каких-то недодемонов — неправильно и несправедливо. Правда, остаётся два вопроса: кто всё-таки поможет Алисе прийти в себя, и как быть со всеми, погибшими недавно, спрятанными глубоко под фундаментом особняка, у корней. Вдруг их кто-то ищет?  
Что ж, Эмили и её мать уже нашли друг друга.  
Ася остановилась у пешеходного перехода: одинокий «жигуль» очень спешил куда-то. Девушка прищурилась, оглядывая дорогу, деревья у тротуара, дома вокруг. В такой солнечный, такой спокойный день не хочется думать о том, сколько трупов прячет британская земля, да и российская тоже.  
Ася перешла дорогу, на которой так и не показалось других машин. Слишком тихо даже для маленького города, будто перед бурей. Дома вдруг показались ей ненастоящими, небо — слишком плотным и плоским, всего на один миг, но Асе отчаянно захотелось вернуться в Вичбридж немедленно, сейчас. Что это, стокгольмский синдром? Если и бежать отсюда, то не к тому, что осталось от дома Фоллов. «Мама, я очень болен, мама, нас лечат не те врачи,» - пробормотала она, продолжая идти дальше, словно заводная кукла. Здание Дома Советов, в народе - Жёлтый дом, надвигалось на неё. 

\- Не такой и жёлтый этот дом, видала я дома советов куда желтее, - пробормотала Ася себе под нос и усмехнулась.  
Да, конечно: в городе детства, когда бродила у ЦУМа, видела и рисовала пришибленный небом прямоугольник яичного цвета с зубами-колоннами. Очень жалела, что нельзя с альбомчиком перенестись в Ригу или в Нарнию, или же стукнуть каблуками серебряных туфель и...  
Всегда была девочкой, которая живёт не здесь. Зачем было возвращаться?  
Ася вспомнила день, когда покупала билеты на самолёт.  
\- Ты можешь остаться, - сказала Дженни, растерянно и виновато глядя Асе то ли на ухо, то ли на лоб.  
Райан похимичил с Асиным загранпаспортом и въездной визой, - да, действительно может.  
\- Возможно, всё же будет нужна твоя помощь, - задумчиво сказал Джим, наблюдая, как Алиса по-детски грызёт и облизывает леденец, не обращая внимание на липкие крошки в углах рта и блестящую сахарную слюну на щеке.  
\- Я понимаю, что родной дом - это дом… - сказал Подпольщик по имени Росс и покрутил настройки приёмника. - Но всё-таки...  
Росс приподнял газетную страницу за краешек, внимательно посмотрел между строк.  
\- Возможно, ты могла бы вернуться из России и поступить здесь в колледж.  
\- Я должна вернуться.  
\- Думаешь, в России тебе будет лучше? - спросила Дженни.  
Просто проверить: возможно, Ася должна быть здесь, для чего-то, для кого-то. Возможно, даже для себя.

Следущая дорога была оживлённее: мимо промчалась машина, выбрасывая из окна остатки музыкальной фразы, которую Ася не смогла опознать. Девушка всё не могла изгнать из головы песню Чижа, так и шагала в такт,. «Те, кто нас за-ра-зил э-тим, вра-чу-ют нам ра-ны...» - размеренный шаг. «И по-э-то-му я не-из-ле-чим», - бег через дорогу. Дом действительно был не жёлтый, а полосатый: до второго этажа стены закрасили тёмным, асфальтовым, стены верхних этажей облицевали бежевой плиткой. Ася по тротуару обогнула и его, и ёлки, и пустые скамейки — по дуге, по эллипсу, замкнутой петлёй рефрена: «Мама, нас лечат не те врачи...» На ступеньках, поближе к площади, сидела знакомая тусовка.  
Кто-то из ребят её заметил и даже узнал, замахал руками.  
\- Алекс? Эй, Алекс!  
В девяносто восьмом в тусовке она представилась так - не хотела, чтоб её называли, как дома, хотела начать взрослую жизнь, в которой сама выбирает, как называться. Ни тургеневской барышней, ни девочкой Сашей она точно не будет.  
Она помахала в ответ, подошла. Вот они, старые знакомые, — Петя, Селёдка, Люк, Кошка, - и не очень знакомые, два парня и девушка. Пёстрые рубахи, чёрные рубахи, длинные волосы, короткие волосы, кожа, цепи, феньки, ленты... Как удивлялись приезжие тому, что панки и хиппи в этом городе не дерутся! Другие приезжие; Ася не удивлялась: по её мнению, все чудики должны держаться друг друга. Что им делить?  
Так она думала раньше, в первый год учёбы в лицее. Но все распались на маленькие компании по факультетам, по группам, как, оказывается, распадались и ранее. Между студентами не было, конечно, войны, как в доме Фолла. Возможно, потому, что лицей не был заперт, и воздуха — свободы — хватало на всех. Интересно, сколько нужно времени, чтобы из этих тусовщиков, музыкантов, фотографов, философов и скульпторов вышли чьи-то последователи? Кто уйдёт в подполье, кто сцепится с друг с другом за кусок пирога, а кто махнёт рукой и уйдёт из жизни?  
И сколько времени потребуется, чтобы освободить их от этой войны?  
Ася села на ступеньки и, не дожидаясь, пока ей протянут руки для приветствия, по-мальчишески ткнула знакомых кулаком в плечо. Ладони иногда всё ещё болели, особенно при крепких рукопожатиях. Самое главное — удержать карандаш, но она его не выпускала и в доме из скользких от крови пальцев. Почти никогда — под сверлящим взглядом своего отражения. В конце концов, кто-то должен был ещё и делать пометки, зарисовывать схемы, записывать то, что произошло, но не происходило никогда. Весёлый аттракцион — временная петля, не соскучишься.  
Люк, обнимая гитару, рассказывал какую-то байку. Сначала у Аси спросили сигарету, потом предложили сигарету. Нет, спасибо, бросила - на спор с Биллом, ещё в доме. К ним подсели ещё ребята, предложили пойти на берег и выпить. Ася не имела ничего против. Всё как будто возвращается на круги своя: тусовка, бухло, русский рок под гитару и пьяные зарисовки пьяных пейзажей. Но это никогда не было для Аси целью, только промежутком между занятиями, только поиском идеи, иногда — помехой. Поиском выхода; если быть точной, выхода из опостылевших жизненных сценариев, расписанных ролей, постановлений и установлений. В этой тусовке она нашла лишь поток эмоций — ярких, сильных, но кратких. Осталось понять, что она нашла там, в Вичбридже, кроме порезов, печального опыта и обета всегда отстаивать свою свободу.  
Девушка зачем-то оглянулась на площадь: люди шли по своим делам, Ильич на постаменте застыл с вытянутой рукой, повисший флаг над Домом Советов безуспешно пытался притвориться французским. 

\- Но ведь правда, здесь прекрасно! - сказал Джек, когда они такой же пёстрой толпой шли по Парижу.  
Ага, - сказала Ася, - Я должна вернуться. Нужно маму повидать.  
В конце концов, не такие уж плохие у них с матерью сложились отношения, если подумать. 

Один из незнакомых хиппи, высоченный, с забранными в хвост тёмными волосами, шёл рядом. Выдернул Асю из воспоминаний, сказав:  
\- Меня Джим зовут, ну, потому что очень на Моррисона похож.  
Ася улыбнулась: на её взгляд, парень был совсем не похож на Джима Моррисона. Но пускай. В конце концов, Док тоже не похож на Моррисона, а всё равно - Джим.  
\- А ты - Алекс?  
\- Да, это я.  
В особняке её как только не называли: Раша; фолли, птичка, фолловер; крысёныш (когда она ушла в подвал); Перо; Та, что видит; Та, чья кровь горяча… Много имён - всё равно, что ни одного.  
\- ...но можешь звать меня: Перо.  
Ася усмехнулась: сказала, как в кино. Всё потому, что прозвище дал юноша, воспитанный на старых фильмах. То, что Джон считал Асю важной фигурой, катализатором процессов в доме, поначалу пугало и немножко льстило, а потом ей надоела глупая игра. Девушка больше любила фильмы про команду, где все действуют сообща, и, когда цель достигнута, расходятся по домам. Так и освобождённые пленники Кукловода в конце концов отлипли друг от друга и разбежались. А что им делать вместе, создать общагу для экстрасенсов-героев?  
«Это было бы клёво», - почти вживую услышала Ася голос одной Последовательницы, - или не одной. - «Правда, это было бы клёво!».

Выпивку взяли в маленьком магазине с сырыми стенами и высоким потолком. Собирались взять пиво и водку, а взяли почему-то водку, дешёвый портвейн и вино-червивку, хотя кто-то декламировал:  
\- Водка на пиво - это диво! Водка на вино - это говно!  
Магазинчик и улица остались неизменными, наверное, с середины восьмидесятых. Вся улица словно сбежала из Асиного детского сна. Раньше Асе нравилось, что время в городе будто никуда не уходит, а скапливается невидимыми клубами, перемешивается. Сейчас в этом было что-то неправильное, тревожное. Что-то шло не так и не туда. Ася посмотрела вокруг внимательнее, то есть, перестала притворяться близорукой. Призраки Вичбриджа, уходя, оставили всем живым в доме маленький подарок, каждому - свой: способность видеть места добрые и недобрые, или следы прошедших событий, или благословения и проклятия, стремления и печали, или тени ушедших людей - и тех людей, которые из мира не ушли. Сейчас своим «вторым зрением» Ася ничего необычного не увидела. Но ей всё казалось: то с солнцем что-то не так, то вокруг слишком тихо и малолюдно, будто надвигается шторм. «Возможно, ночью будет гроза, только и всего», - успокоила себя Ася и проверила на всякий случай, взяла ли зонт. Да, вот он, в пёстром чехле — всегда с собой, с первого вечера в Вичбридже под вольным небом. Она ведь так и попала в ловушку: бродила в одиночку по Лондону, удивляясь и радуясь ясному небу и яркому свету. А потом Лондон вспомнил о своей репутации и включил дождь, и оказалось, что Ася взяла в дальнее путешествие что угодно, кроме зонта. Ася заметалась, закрываясь картой, свернула в какой-то проулок, - там Кукловод и поймал её. Ася понимала, что зонт тогда не спас бы её — несчастный дом Фоллов сам притягивал пленников, чтобы хоть кто-то освободил его, расколдовал его, раскрыл страшную тайну, исцелил. Но, после освобождения, девушка всё равно относилась к зонту как к щиту, страховочному парашюту, талисману. В конце концов, его можно было запустить в голову какому-нибудь гопнику, если полезет.  
Тем временем ребята свернули за угол, прошли мимо старого деревянного дома - здесь раньше жил очередной гениальный писатель с берегов Оки. Дерево рядом с крыльцом пыталось привалиться к опоре линии электропередач. На пестрящей раковинками опоре висела листовка с огромной, плохо замаскированной под крест свастикой. Ася подошла и молча содрала её. Листовка отклеилась на удивление легко, зажигалка Джека как сама собой оказалась в ладони. Ася с наслаждением покрутила колёсико, скармливая пламени бумагу. Один мальчишка, Вадик, посмотрел странно, хотел что-то сказать, но передумал. Ася усмехнулась, откинула волосы с лица - вдруг кто-то ослеп и не заметил чёрные, как у Исами, глаза и слишком высокие для “истинной славянки” скулы. Нет, простите, на Асином пути эти манифесты висеть не будут.  
Люк и Селёдка уже стояли на берегу у обрыва, они казались одного роста с деревьями ниже по склону, и облака неслись над ними, теряя в небе бледно-голубые клочки. Кто уселся на потемневшее сырое бревно, кто — на землю. Достали бутылки. Ася хмыкнула, тихонько вытащила блокнот с карандашом в петельке.  
Алекс! - окликнула её Кошка, кажется, не первый раз. Селёдка держал перед ней початый портвейн.  
Ася отхлебнула из бутылки — ну и дрянь! Спирт с краской, не иначе. Где же ты, чудесное вино из погреба Джона? Ах, да, пришлось вылить всё, отравленное Стабле...  
Она провела несколько линий карандашом, тот цеплялся за бумагу, будто прилипал к ней. Вместо того, чтобы наметить силуэты всей группы, девушка начала вырисовывать одного Люка, перекрутила в перспективе корпус гитары и со злостью черкнула два раза там, где должен быть гриф. Перевернула лист, наметила еле заметными огуречками головы и туловища. Ася — Алекс — наметила тени отрывистыми, нервными штрихами. Ей вдруг захотелось, чтобы у неё ничего не вышло. Такое уже накатывало на неё в Париже: Ася не закончила набросок, будто, продолжая рисовать, она станет такой же, как тот козёл, судебный художник. Ничего себе! Теперь она будет бояться рисовать? А дальше что: перестанет чинить кукол, чтоб не стать Кукловодом? Пользоваться электричеством? Вести дневник? Вообще перестанет разговаривать из-за того, что и уроды используют слова? Ну, уж нет, никаким козлам Ася просто так своё не уступит.  
Она повернулась к реке, всматриваясь в деревья на другом берегу, в их пыльно-зелёные, чуть выцветшие летние листья, в дымку тумана между ними. Раньше это место казалось Асе нездешним, неземным даже. Когда Ася думала, что надолго останется в городе, когда не решалась ехать дальше, фантазировала: это — другая река, в Британии, во Франции, в Польше, или вовсе одна из древних рек Средиземья. Но сейчас Асе хотелось увидеть то, что присуще лишь здешним пейзажам. Зачем воображать другие земли — или другую Землю — стоя посреди России? Если Перо захочет увидеть что-то другое, то полетит, куда ветер дунет...  
Ветер! Ветра-то и не было! Воздух не двигался, листья на деревьях застыли, как вырезанные из тонкого пластика. Но бледные лохматые клочья неслись по небу, будто ураган уже начался, а вязкая, белёсая взвесь слишком быстро расползалась вдоль берега. Какой, к лешему, туман - ещё даже не начало темнеть. Она видела, с самого начала видела, но отказывалась поверить глазам, пусть и знала, что рано или поздно это случится. Из-за этого и вернулась на родину, следуя своему обету. Своему имени, если уж честно. Но почему сегодня, сейчас, так скоро? Ася думала, что у неё ещё есть время.  
Время было - искажённое, спутанное, изорванное тысячей проклятий, замыкающееся в петлю, в кольцо. Такими Ася видела временные аномалии, это и был её подарок, её специализация, основная, если так можно сказать. И сейчас девушка видела ясно, как мутными испарениями поднимаются с берега боль, ненависть, страх со времён опричнины, рабства и голода, подавленных бунтов, репрессий, мировых войн.  
\- Я бегу по выжженной земле, гермошлема нет на голове… - запел Люк.  
Ася в ужасе оглянулась на свою компанию. Ребята вели себя как обычно — для них ничего и не случилось. Даже если они всю жизнь чувствовали, угадывали, слышали странное, давно к этому привыкли. Это — Россия, здесь всегда что-то случается, проще не знать, что именно. Проще закутаться в своё собственное, неизменное время, спрятаться между строк песен, и, может быть, выпасть из большого потока, потеряться, не дать себя поймать. Когда-то Ася думала так же, теперь поняла: никто не убежит. Каждый человек здесь тянет на себя воспоминания, мечты о золотом прошлом, как кусок одеяла; каждый хочет остановить мгновение, повернуть вспять год, вернуть ушедший век. Такое невинное стремление: закутаться в плед, никуда не спешить, ничего не видеть, безмятежно пить вино или чай, не встречаться лицом к лицу ни с будущим, ни с настоящим, а из прошедшего сохранять только хорошее. Всегда есть чудаки, не успевающие идти, бежать вперёд, и их замедленность иногда полезна: тек легко иногда на бегу повернуть не туда. Но стремление вернуть светлые минуты перерастает в желание вернуть всё, всё как было, без изменений, а звать прошлое с его неразвязанными узлами губительно. Оно ведь вернётся, обязательно. Оно и незваное порой возвращается и бьёт, когда не ждёшь.  
И снова найдётся кто-то, кто желает связать, задушить, закольцевать, запереть.  
Мир пошёл рябью, разломался, как галета; бледные призраки тянулись из-под корней, желая одного: отомстить за смерть и страдания, уже всё равно, кому. Если бы их только догадались по-настоящему оплакать, по-настоящему пожалеть, без трескучих речей у бесформенных памятников... Если бы их только отпустили, назвали одних по имени и перестали взывать к другим!  
«Может быть, надо рассказать о Бриане и Аластрионе... Может, не поздно... Может, кто-то задумается...» - мелькнуло у Аси в голове и забылось. Открыв рот, девушка смотрела, как дальше, до самого горизонта, поднимается, заплетается косами и петлями перепутанное, перекрученное, больное время. Оно завивалось воронкой, центр которой был где-то далеко, за спиной Аси, за городом, городами, а край - впереди, за землёй, вспухающей пузырями.  
\- Сзади дулом автомата в спину тычут мне солдаты… - продолжал петь Люк, к его счастью, не видящий этого кошмара. Не Видящий.  
\- Ох, и влипла ты, Александра, по самые уши, - прошептала девушка, заворожённо глядя, как призрачные пузыри идут узкими алыми трещинами, готовыми прорваться в любой момент. Скривилась и мрачно добавила:  
\- Защитница, бля.


End file.
